The Barbaric Traders and Their Mysterious Power
by C.S. Bernard
Summary: Firearms and abduction run rampant in medieval Japan once Europeans show up. Kagome, Inuyasha, and their friends learn this all too quickly when the Europeans set their sights on Kirara.
1. Prologue

The young man cautiously stepped forward. He carried a weighty responsibility upon him. Success and failure rested upon his ability to keep his hands steady. He looked to his left, to size up his competition.

The warrior opposite him regarded the young man with evident disdain. Still, there was business to be done. The warrior raised his sturdy wooden bow and pulled back on the string. He was an experienced man of war who effortlessly flowed through the same motions he had gone through, countless times, before. He stared toward the target for a moment or two.

The bowstring snapped through the air creating the familiar, whispering, crack, like that of a snake's strike. In the blink of the eyes watching, the arrow cut through the air, rocketing towards its target. A dull clattering sounded what had been expected: nothing. The arrow impotently struck the target, and fell to the ground nearby.

Only a few expected that the younger man's chances were better. Meaning to prove himself, he stepped forward and raised his own weapon. He was as accustomed to his motions as the preceding competitor was to his. Steadying his arm, he took a deep breath to further perfect his aim. He tensed.

A thunderous roar pierced the air. The larger portion of the audience was startled to the point of recoiling from their former positions, some even fled. As the initial shock faded away, the audience slowly absorbed the results.

With the thunderclap still ringing in the their ears, the audience took notice of the twisted and shattered piece of armor before them. The projectile had ripped through the front with such velocity and force that it had embedded itself in the back. No man could survive within that, the strongest of armor.

"There you have it, Great Lord."

A handsome and imposing man stepped forward. His imperious aura was greatly accentuated by his Elizabethan wardrobe. His golden curls radiated his joy at the success accomplished.

"There is the power of the firearm!"


	2. Enter, the Players

_**The Barbaric Traders and Their Mysterious Power**_

"Your lordship, I think that it would be in the best interest of your clan, and yourself, if you were to purchase our weapons."

"That is your claim."

"It is a very wise claim."

"Once again, that is your claim. I still remain dubious as to powerful your 'guns' really are."

"Your lordship, have you so easily forgotten the breastplate?"

"No, I have not forgotten."

"Then, I do not comprehend your reluctance."

"Of course you do not understand, you don't know what I want."

"Which is?"

"Demons."

"Demons, your lordship?"

"Yes. Demons are a constant plague within my lands. No weapon in my armories has ever been able to kill demons, except one. Powerful arrows, enchanted by wise priests and priestesses, are the only things that have protected my lands from the menace of evil demons.

"If you wish to sell me your _gaijin_ guns, then you need to prove their real strength. If they are powerful enough to pierce armor, as well as kill demons, I will gladly consider a purchase. Now, that is all I wish to say."

The well-mannered Englishman was greatly flustered by all this. He refused to let any customer slip through his fingers.

"Very well, your lordship, I will try to sway your sentiments, by your terms. Thank you for your audience."

The English trader bowed and turned, walking toward the doorway.

"By the way, Marlowe," the refined nobleman called after the exiting guest, "happy hunting."

Marlowe only broke his stride for a moment. He didn't bother to turn and face the great warlord; he didn't feel the obligation. After absorbing the sting, he resumed his pace. His lordship smiled.

* * *

It was thusly that Richard Marlowe had found his crew a new assignment: a hunting trip. Now and again, he would ask himself why he would allow himself to be so abused by his bizarre clientele. But, he knew that circumstances, not the clerk's wishes dictated business matters. If he failed to sell his merchandise, in order to attain trading rights in a local domain, scheming Papists would gladly step in to capitalize on his blunder.

A pragmatic man in everything, Marlowe's resolve was up to the objective presented to him: find and kill a "demon". What a preposterous goal…

Then again, it fitted the superstitious little people on the edge of the world. So as to find a simple solution to satiate his lordship's impulse, Marlowe determined that he would find and kill a ferocious, yet stupid, bear, or some other lumbering beast, and present it as a "demon".

The small expedition had been on its mission for the better part of the day now, with nothing to show for its efforts. This only served to multiply the Englishmen's frustrations.

"Ah, to the devil with this!"

"Now, now, Mister Crick, there's no need for raving."

"Sorry. Begging Captain's pardon."

Simon Crick, like Marlowe and so many others employed by the Company, was a type of man hoping to advance himself through the world of business. But, being of lowborn status and poor education, Crick's only high point appeared to be in the post of first mate in Marlowe's crew. Ineptitude and sloth had left him a fat little man who loved a position, no matter how small, that allowed him to control the affairs of others. It was Crick's dislike of overexertion, his worst flaw, which had led to his familiar outburst.

"Mister Crick, we mustn't allow ourselves to become dispirited too easily."

"Sorry Cap'n, but isn't this the most daft thing we've had to do?"

"Indeed it is. But, as long as his lordship pays well, we'll follow his instructions, even if he is fit for an asylum."

This having been said, the hunt continued.

* * *

"Another beautiful day," Kagome declared.

The assessment wasn't a foolish statement. It was a gorgeous day late in spring. The cold of winter had gone, and the rainy season was still some time away. The sun shone brightly as a cool breeze blew against their backs. The good weather, along with a healthy breakfast brightened the spirits of everyone present. Well, almost everyone.

Inuyasha grunted.

"Oh," Kagome chirped, "Don't tell me you don't think the weather's nice."

In a characteristically gruff tone Inuyasha flatly stated, "I don't give a damn about the weather. What you should be more focused on is finding Naraku."

Though he was reluctant to do it, Miroku decided to say something. In his most serene voice, which few of the group actually trusted, the youthful monk counseled Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't let yourself get so uptight Inuyasha. It would be less stressful and more beneficial for you if you just enjoyed the nice day we're having."

Inuyasha snorted, "That's awfully soft talk. Idle yammering about the weather is pretty pointless. Our mission to destroy Naraku should be foremost in everybody's mind."

Sango cast her eyes to the ground and though to herself. Doesn't he know when to quit being so combative?

Riding in the basket mounted on Kagome's bicycle, Shippo thought similarly. Come on Inuyasha. Miroku is trying to give you a chance. Why didn't you take it?

Everyone but Inuyasha knew what was going to happen if he let his notoriously bad temper go for much longer. All Kagome had to do was yank her invisible choke chain and he'd be forced to "heel". Regardless, the half-demon thundered on with his self-destructive lecturing.

"Naraku is far more important than any shiny day. Sleet, rain, snow… I'd follow Naraku through it all. As a matter of fact, I'd go into the depths of Hell to make sure that he would never escape."

Taking her fill of all this, Kagome spoke, "Okay, I've heard enough!"

The small group stopped in its tracks, awaiting the expected command. For all of his bravery and machismo, Inuyasha yelped, wincing at the pain to come. Kagome came up alongside her unruly partner.

"Inuyasha," she menacingly intoned, "you should learn to be a better traveling companion and quit being so snippy all the time."

Inuyasha opened his left eye to notice he was still upright. Further investigation revealed that Kagome had already gone ahead. A sigh of relief eased out of the warrior's mouth.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kagome's voice called back, attracting Inuyasha's attention. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's body tensed as his rosary began to glow. Helplessly, painfully, he was swept off his feet and slammed into the earth. The "naughty spaniel" had had his nose rubbed in his own mess, his words.

Miroku and Sango stood next to the fallen orator. Though unlikely to agree on much, the two synchronically shook their heads in disgust.

"Guys," Kagome's voice resumed, less wrathful than before. "Did anyone hear that noise?"

Lifting himself from his hands and knees, Inuyasha retorted first. In spite of his flogging, he remained surly, "What noise? The one my back made when I got flattened?"

"No…"

Before Kagome could begin another argument, a unique interruption burst forth. Off in the distance, a sharp noise rumbled through the sky. That which pierced the air caused a flock of birds to take flight in a terrible panic. The usual, unnecessary, bickering was effectively postponed.

"It sounds like thunder," Shippo meekly asserted.

"In the middle of a sunny day?" Inuyasha dryly quipped.

Aside from the fear-filled screeching in the air, silence reigned amongst the pack of adventurers.

"Perhaps we should investigate?"

Miroku's question got a rise out of Inuyasha, "Why? It's probably nothing."

"Maybe," Kagome ventured. "But, it could be a lead to find Naraku."

Inuyasha exhaled his defeat in a grumbling sigh, "Fine. Let's go."

Going ahead, Inuyasha began hoping that he might win a real fight against a different opponent. Within moments the group was off the trail and had entered the forest.


	3. Act 3

The forest provided excellent cover as the wanderers attempted to satisfy their curiosity. The occasional rumble that called to them lured them further, like the song of a siren. After a short distance, they stumbled across their first clue to their new mystery.

"It smells like," said Inuyasha, while hunkered to the ground, "there was a fire here, a foul smelling one. I think its black powder."

"It's a very strong odor," complained Shippo.

"Indeed," affirmed Sango, "even a human can smell it, and I wish we couldn't since it's so acrid."

Kagome conjectured, "Well, I don't see any signs of an explosion, or a fire for that matter."

"True," Miroku noticed. "Perhaps it was a kind of demon?"

"No," Inuyasha said with an air of disbelief, "whatever they are, they smells like humans."

Another crackling noise split the air, much closer than before.

"Weird," was all Shippo could say.

The group pressed on.

* * *

Realizing that they were nearing the source of the noise, Inuyasha gave his friends the slip. Two feet were much quieter than several. A quick announcement that he was going ahead and he was gone, into the trees. 

The most recent roar was coming from only a few yards ahead. Slinking through the branches, Inuyasha grew tense with imminent discovery, and a potential fight. With as much effort as needed, he slowly eased himself through a tree that overlooked a new sound, voices.

Inuyasha didn't really think that they were voices at first. From the blindness of the trees, he thought it was more of a growling sound, or barking, as if from unintelligible monkeys. But, lo, as he looked to the path below he saw humans. The strangest he'd ever seen.

Their clothes were very coarse, perhaps made of wool. The garments they wore were of various shapes, to match the burly, small, portly, and gangly bodies that filled them. It was the details that made some of them more exotic than others. Some of the men below had ropes tied around their clothes. Others had leather skins, fastened by peculiar metal braces. Their footwear was entirely different altogether. Entirely leather, these articles of clothing completely encompassed their feet. These too were fastened by metal bracings. The men themselves were even more peculiar.

They all wore their hair loose, not a braid in the bunch. Not that they needed any. Many of them had cut their hair short anyway. Their hair, also, came in a rainbow of colors. Some had dark black or brown hair, which Inuyasha deemed normal for human hair. The rest had bright red or yellow hair.

There were two details that filled Inuyasha with a firm dislike of these strange men. Firstly, they gave off a stench that made the half-dog demon wrinkle his nose at them. Secondly, and most important, they were armed. Everyone had a blade. Some men were equipped with long straight swords that were double-edged. Two of these men were near some bushes, prodding the vegetation. There were several men carrying spears who assisted the first two. In addition to these weapons, Inuyasha spotted daggers and knives stowed away in their leather sashes and in their crude footwear. It was the larger majority that caught his eye.

Are those, he asked himself, clubs?

The investigator was staring intently at the heavy items slung over the shoulders of some of the men below. They were quite long, and were a peculiar construction of metal and wood. Attached to them were long, smoldering cords. Some of the men were actively holding the burning embers to their face and blowing on them, causing the weak sparks on the long cords to flare. Though some held their "clubs" to their side, to access the cords, others had them slung over their shoulders. All totaled, there were eighteen armed men below.

A stir in the bushes…

A man with a spear was waving and bellowing in a bizarre language. No sooner than the foreigner finished his call, than a lumbering beast, a small bear, came into the clearing. As it was similar in height to the men it had stumbled amongst, the bear was reason enough for humans to make a commotion. The swordsmen and spearmen formed a large circle around the bear, at least each man six feet apart from the other. The snarling creature knew better than to run against the blades, so it warily swayed amongst the walls of steel.

At this time, four of the men with clubs sprung into action. Taking a position inside the six feet of empty spaces open to them, they readied themselves.

They can't think they'll beat that bear to death, do they?

The strange performance became even more ridiculous to behold. Instead of raising the club overhead, the man brought the head of their clubs to their shoulders, craning their necks over the weapons. Some moments passed.

Inuyasha tensed in expectation of something. He just didn't know what.

* * *

Yet another thunderclap sounded from nearby. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were becoming anxious over their sixth. Though traveling more slowly than Inuyasha, they had found what he had gone in search of soon enough. 

Also, in difference to their friend, they remained on the ground. However, they still had an overlooking position atop a rise in the ground. They soon marveled at the strangers below. Looking down, upon these coarse, hairy, men, everyone was dumbfounded. As if looking upon some newfound animal, the spectators were both repulsed and intrigued. At least, the majority were, there was a minority viewpoint.

Foreigners, Europeans, Kagome thought, and if that weren't enough; they're armed.

"Who are these strange men?"

Shippo's question brought Kagome out of her contemplation.

Miroku whispered, "Why did they kill that bear?"

A commotion was brewing below. From an adjoining path, two men with spears jogged back to join their associates. Quickly following, a horse trotted along. Atop this steed was a man of considerable importance, at least in comparison to the vulgar men around him.

Not born of these lands, this man had golden curls that draped over the back of his neck. His clothing was not as coarse as the rest, but it was still possessed that uncouth, foreign, air. His garments were tight to his body. Except around the thighs, the clothing he wore outlined much of his physique. Around his neck, a frilled collar made him appear ridiculous. The most ornate thing about him was his hat. Unlike anything seen on these islands, the hat was composed entirely of fabric. It was molded into a squat cylinder, with a broad brim with one side folded up. Pinned into the fold, three blue feathers gave an air of self-aggrandizement.

The man on horseback was calmly directing the men below him. As he was doing this, two more of the strange foreigners came into the clearing, carrying a long stave. The carriers demurely toted the pole, with a small menagerie of animals dangling from it.

"Who _are_ these guys?"

Kagome nearly gasped loud enough to attract alien eyes and ears. Recovering from the shock Inuyasha caused her, she snapped, "Strangers that don't need to be bothered. Let's get away from them and I'll explain."

A universal nod assented to a peaceful exit. As they exited, Shippo glanced back to see that a fatter member of the group was speaking to the man on horseback.

* * *

"As you can see, Cap'n Marlowe, sir, the bear is a handsome catch, he is," the First Mate beamed of the dead ursine. 

"That may be so," the imperious man judged. "But, I'm quite doubtful of the impression it will make upon his lordship. I've almost spent a year in these lands. The people here are more discriminating in their tastes than you are, especially in superstitions. That man-sized creature is good enough for a simple evening of baiting, but it is far from the ideal monster the locals conjure up to frighten themselves with. We must find something more exotic."

Once Marlowe made first use of the word "but", Crick's face faltered and the reluctant first mate knew that he must continue the walk through an alien terrain. A nervous twitch seized his foot, and he cast his eyes to the quivering appendage. A crooked smile formed as a sweat bead dribbled down his ruddy cheek.

"Well, Cap'n, I still think that…"

Marlowe leaned forward. Forming a very stern face he hissed, "Think that you know more about these heathens than I?"

Crick broke into a full sweat as the captain's insulted fury flared so close to him. This cowed Crick. After all, Captain Marlowe had first visited these lands as a hired hand aboard a Dutch ship, the _Druon Antigonus_, some time ago. The months spent in Japan had made him a qualified expert on the island and its people. Fluency in the language and a shrewd mind had elevated him to Captain for the English, once they arrived.

Lowering his head, Crick mumbled, "No, sir. Sorry, sir. We'll press on, sir."

"Very good."

Authority reaffirmed, Marlowe subsided. There was no need to overplay his hand.

"Captain Marlowe!"

The commander turned his attention to the speaker. A little ways off, along a low ridge, Marlowe spied out Thomas Samuels. Quite the opposite of Crick, Samuels was lanky and haggard. Samuels even liked his work.

Not that Crick hated his job. He preferred not to work too hard at it was all. This was the direct cause of their physical differences.

Samuels was second mate because he didn't mind working with his hands and strove to get his tasks accomplished. Moreover, he seemed content with his post. For Marlowe, this meant that Crick could never do Samuels's job, nor would the reverse prove successful. Presently, Samuels was studying an item, a tuft of fur, in his left hand, while he held his matchlock over his shoulder with the right.

"What have you found, Mr. Samuels?"

Marlowe's horse was already below the ridge. Not the one to revel in his elevated location, Samuels gazed down to his superior.

"It seems that there's a very strange creature lurking about."

"Really," Marlowe asked in mild interest. A statement from Samuels, of this nature, meant that he had found what the captain was searching for. "How strange does it appear to be?"

"Strange enough to have long strands of fur that smell of fire."

"Is that so," taunted Crick. "Couldn't it have been lurking about someone's cook fire?"

"Unlike you, Mister Crick," he wryly commented, "not every creature always has food on its mind."

As Crick grumbled and prepared to return the insult, Marlowe opted to intervene. Marlowe allowed for "tit-and-tat", but not before it could escalate into a control problem. He only allowed one round in a duel of words, especially between ranking crewmen.

"How long has it been since this creature left, Mr. Samuels?"

Samuels answered the captain, "Perhaps some time within the hour."

"Do you think it could be handled before dark?"

"Most definitely, sir."

"Very well then. Take a half dozen and seek it out. You may have something worth collecting."

"Sir!"

As six men scrambled up the ridge, Marlowe addressed Samuels again, "We'll be heading back to the castle. Will you be needing any torches?"

"No sir," Samuels responded to one of the captain's impromptu tests. "They would frighten away our prey. According to the charts, a new moon is scheduled for tonight."

Marlowe grinned, "Excellent."

* * *

"I was right, wasn't I?" 

"Yes, Inuyasha, I suppose you were."

After traveling some distance away from the foreigners, the _gaijin_, Inuyasha resumed his belligerence, with some justification.

"So, it was a big waste of time after all."

"It's just as well," Miroku intervened. "The day is wearing thin and tonight's the night of the new moon."

"Right," added Sango. "Even if we found Naraku, we wouldn't be at our best."

"Especially you Inuyasha."

A loud "bop" frightened a few birds from their perches.

"That should teach you some manners!"

Shippo nursed his abrasion. Though he was often times more mature than Inuyasha, the fox-demon still lacked experience in tact. Sango at least said "we".

"Kagome," asked Sango, hoping to prevent further confrontation, "you said that you knew something about those strange foreigners."

"Uh-huh," she answered, "they're merchants and traders from Europe."

"Your up?" Inuyasha asked, screwing his face up in confusion.

"No," Kagome corrected, "_Europe_. It's a continent many, many miles away."

"What would these men from 'Europe' be doing here?" Shippo asked with a child's curiosity.

"Well, Kagome said they were merchants," Miroku conjectured, "they must mean to trade."

"Carrying weapons?" Inuyasha's biliously snapped. "I think they're trying to invade us. They've even brought some strange clubs that breath fire to accomplish the job."

"They're called 'guns'."

"Guns?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah," rejoined Kagome. "They're weapons developed by the Europeans. You already know about black powder, of course, since it comes from the mainland. But, the Europeans took the idea and developed it into something more advanced, at least for this era anyway. They're simple to use. They use black powder to fire small metal projectiles into their target, and they're pretty dangerous."

"I still think they're going to use them on us," Inuyasha dryly quipped.

"No," Kagome flatly retorted. She then rolled her eyes up into a look of contemplation, "If I remember my history correctly, they're here to sell those guns to the great lords at war with each other."

"That's awfully stupid of them," Inuyasha judged.

"Not necessarily," Miroku interjected. "If they find warlords willing to pay any price for these weapons, the Europeans can demand exorbitant fees."

"Just how powerful are these 'guns', Kagome?"

Kagome answered Sango's question softly, "They're very powerful. There are very few things that can stand up to a gunshot."

Kagome spoke with such a forceful honesty that the others were moved to silence. None of the others could really grasp the dangerous machines. Just what kind of threat did these Europeans present?

After some moments, Inuyasha grunted, "It's getting dark."

* * *

The day had been spent in a fruitless search. Dealing with regular people – at least in the fact they were non-magical "humans" – going about their usual business wasn't worth abandoning their main objective, no matter how short the delay may have been.

When the sun had set, Inuyasha underwent his temporary transformation, losing all of his demonic essence. Everyone was always a little edgier at this time of the month. Even Kirara slept in her transformed state, in case of an emergency. Shippo was given the first watch.

First watch is easy. Even a kid can handle first watch; unless, of course, there are certain complicating factors involved.

"Oh," Shippo groaned to himself. "I'm so hungry. I know I had dinner an hour ago… But, it wasn't enough."

Somehow, slipping more junk instead of eating a well-cooked meal never fills a stomach. Feeling sorry for his gut and its quick metabolism, Shippo began thinking of a solution to his dilemma. It was at that moment that the hungry urchin spied out Kagome's knapsack. A fiendish glint flashed in his eye.

"Hold on," Shippo caught himself. "It wouldn't be right of me to sneak food."

A furious stomach voiced its own argument.

"Oh," he groaned. "Still, Kagome won't know." An impish smirk crossed his face, "Especially if I get rid of the evidence."

Stealthily approaching the backpack, Shippo quietly opened the flap that covered the food. The fox-demon was satisfied in absconding with two sticks of jerky and two cookies. With secrecy essential to success, Shippo then disappeared into the bushes, hoping to find a spot to snack, without making any noise.

* * *

"Keep quiet men," Samuels whispered down the line. 

Seven figures crept through the shadows, leery of the light up ahead. Judging by the signs and tracks left by the animal, it was possible that it had been traveling with people. How many? He couldn't say, but the closer they got made Samuels all the more brazen, even if he was a little wary of an unplanned confrontation.

The hunting party had traveled some distance, but had still remained in the lord's domains. Captain Marlowe always reminded these expeditions not to wander into another lord's territory. Such actions might offend a prospective buyer later. They were lucky. The animal was near the crackling fire up ahead. Perhaps it was a pet to some eccentric natives?

Carefully peeling back a branch, Samuels peered towards the light. The trek showed a heartening promise as it yielded the spectacle of the most unique creature any Englishman had ever seen.

A great and powerful cat lay by the fireside, its magnificent chest rising and falling in a deep slumber. Samuels could easily tell the pelt of the creature would be worth a fortune in London. If the natives couldn't consider this creature a "demon", then the captain should consider any purchase a lost cause.

Glances around the fire revealed that the animal had, indeed, been domesticated, somehow. Why else would it be sleeping so soundly in the company of others? Samuels scratched his chin, a sign of a dawning inspiration.


	4. Act 4

Kagome was sleeping peacefully, a deep slumber that was untroubled by evil doings or a dirty past. Her eyes rarely twitched, she never mumbled, nor did she toss and turn. Kagome could live with herself. Suddenly, however, her nose began to wrinkle.

Even in her sleep Kagome could smell an odor that irritated her nose. It was a strong, musky, odor that filled her nostrils. Compounded by this, Kagome subconsciously felt someone's eyes upon her. It was never a pleasant sensation, and it was the easiest to detect. Slowly, she pried her eyes open.

"Hello."

Kagome jerked awake at the sight of a large stranger hunkered down next to her. She gave a startled gasp when she realized that it was one of the Europeans from before. The noises were enough to awaken Inuyasha from a light sleep. Still, the now human warrior was caught off balance as he quickly caught sight of the two men standing menacingly close to him, their weapons drawn.

"What the hell is going on here!" he demanded of the surly strangers.

Inuyasha's bellowing easily grabbed the attention of Miroku, Sango, and Kirara who promptly ended their own rest. They too awoke to the unfriendly weapons, five guns and two swords. At this moment, the one crouching over Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha.

In so many, broken, words he announced, "So sorry to bother. You our prisoners."

"We'll see about that!"

Inuyasha brashly jumped forward, pushing the guns aside and drawing his blade. Before the stranger could react, Inuyasha made a swing at him.

By split seconds, the European raised the side of his weapon to counter the blow. At the same moment, the man on Inuyasha's right raised his weapon, and pointed it at the resisting prisoner. A thunderous roar pierced the air.

A straight shot cut through the air and tore into Inuyasha's shoulder, entering at an angle from the back. The searing hot blow chipped the shoulder blade, grazed the clavicle, and exited out the front. Inuyasha bellowed from the devastating attack that forced him to drop to his knee. Barely able to grasp this pain, he was unable to counter a new assault to his front. The man he had meant to attack delivered a sharp blow to his chin.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's shrieks went without a response from her dearest friend. Instead, it was the gruff speaking European who answered, now standing over her, pointing his gun at her.

He repeated, "So sorry. You prisoners."

* * *

Shippo had watched the whole fiasco from behind the shrubs with sheepish fear. He had considered intervention, but the fearsome sight of the guns was an effective deterrent. He did have self-preservation in mind, but he was by no means a coward. The question before him was, actually, whether or not he would willingly risk the lives of his friends in a melee with an unknown enemy? Overhearing that they were prisoners, Shippo decided that anything "hasty" could result in direr recourses. 

Shippo calmly watched as his friends were gathered together and disarmed. It pained him to see the Tetsaiga crudely snatched from the weakened Inuyasha's hand. An attempt to resist was met with a heartless kick to the downed prisoner. The torment was similarly painful when Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were also stripped of their weapons, though they did decide against action and were spared physical harassment. The men used Sango's Hiraikotsu as a tray to carry the sword, bow and arrow, staff, and other items used for combat. As soon as this was taken care of, the apparent leader spoke to the group. Shippo strained to hear what was being said.

"We tie this man up," the gruff speaker managed to say in regards to Miroku. "You women help carry this one."

Sango couldn't restrain herself anymore, "Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you!"

"Yes," the European affirmed while pointing, "but we want that."

Sango tensed when she cast a glance to Kirara. She then turned back to the grimy foreigner, vehemence pouring from her lips, "What for?"

A spiteful smirk distorted his already ugly features, "Practice."

The insulting sneer then faded and was replaced by a stern look and the leader of the invading men barked out to his followers. In reaction to this, the two swordsmen sheathed their weapons and proceeded to tie Miroku's hands together. As soon as this was accomplished, two of the gunners set aside their destructive machines and began looping the rope around the monk's abdomen, which the swordsmen tied into a knot. The swordsmen then looped the length of the rope around Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Now, you no escape," the leader growled. "Help wounded man. Now!"

Though furious with their captors, the two ladies, with unbound hands, gently aided Inuyasha to his feet. Kagome was especially delicate as she slid her shoulders under his sore arm. Inuyasha held his free hand tightly to his wound.

"I told you," he growled through his bruised face, "they're conquerors."

The leader of the said conquerors was busy at the moment, too busy to hear the commentary. Kirara, whom the swordsmen had gone to tie up, absorbed his attention entirely. The jewel of their labors was quite reticent and refused to be touched by the violent strangers.

As the demon fussed and growled the leader began snarling as well, then turned to the prisoners. In his halting voice, he demanded, "Which of you own him?"

A solid wall of resentful faces was all he could find.

"I no fool," he growled even louder. "Who own him?"

The quiet crowd sent him into an even angrier pitch. Snarling, the leader grabbed Miroku by the robe and pulled him to one side. The gruff abuse was intermingled with the fact that Miroku was still on his knees.

"If you no tell," the barbarian howled, "I shoot him!"

The threat was made a promise when the leader leveled his own weapon at the defiant monk's head.

Sango's anxiety compelled her to answer, "She's mine!"

"Sango," Miroku warned, "don't."

Sango shot back with pleading eyes, "Miroku, don't act noble. Now's not the time."

Miroku answered back with a firm voice, "We don't know what these men plan to do."

"That may be. But, if we try anything hasty now, somebody will get hurt, or killed."

"She's right," Inuyasha spat. "You don't need to get your fool self killed when we still have time to think up a plan."

"Besides," Kagome interjected. "You never know when a bit of good luck might come our way."

Short of an exchange of obtuse winking, Miroku understood that a bit of hope rested with their missing colleague. The prisoner relented.

"Kirara," Sango spoke with a shameful voice. "Let them."

The proud feline bowed her head as the captors proceeded to tie her mouth shut and make a strong collar with the rest of the rope. The two men then walked her forward and grabbed up their spears again. At the same time, the two swordsmen extinguished the fire. In the darkness, the shadows across the leader's face had the effect of making him seem from another world all together.

"Come," he grumbled, "we leave."

Dolefully, the wanderers committed themselves into the hands of the barbaric foreigners. The plodding group began walking into the enveloping night.

Shippo was reluctant to do nothing, but overheard what Kagome had said. It was unclear what good or ill had come from his sneaking off to fill his stomach. Presently, however, it allowed him the opportunity to save his friends. As he jumped into the trees and began bouncing from branch to branch, he had to ask himself: How?

* * *

Samuels was quite proud with himself, though his features belied his joy. The hunt had proved successful beyond his wildest dreams. The only unfortunate effect was that they had to get at their task with ruthless means. Captain Marlowe wouldn't be pleased with abducting locals, something he verbally communicated to the subordinate. However, capturing the animal he had promised to find, alive, would smooth over the faux pas. 

The live demonstration of the matchlocks on such a creature would prove their power and guarantee a sale for the Captain. The lord would then deal with his subjects who had been forced to comply. The plan had, thus far, worked, and would soon bear fruit. To insure their success, Samuels occasionally glanced over his shoulder.

Samuels had seen enough of _his_ kind to recognize a monk belonging to the "heathen religion" native to these lands. With any luck, his lordship would be more interested in battlefield victories, rather than "black magic and devilish worship". More often than not, this had been the case with past clients. Often he chuckled about the savage warlords who weren't very loyal to their own convictions.

What wasn't funny was Samuel's knowledge of the warrior traditions amongst these "self-proclaimed holy men". Some of them were peaceful. Others were fanatics who fought like animals with no regards to themselves, the "_sohei_". Fortunately, English sailors are masters of ropes. No "holy man's tricks" could slip him free from a good sailor's knot. As added protection the swordsmen flanked the monk.

Behind the monk was the wounded man, obviously a warrior who was handy with a sword. It was good fortune that they wounded _him_ at the start. It was a miracle that the young fool didn't get himself killed. The young ladies who helped the brash fighter also freed up the crew for other guard duties.

The first girl, the owner of the animal, was a rather common looking female, at least for these lands. Her appearance would suggest that she could be any peasant's wife, though her clothes were more expensive. Undoubtedly, she had a well paying job.

The other girl was far more obscene in her manner of dress. The men of these lands often paraded around with little shame in their appearance. But, women were held to a stricter regimen, even peasants. The strange girl with them at the moment wore such lewd clothing that it was shocking. Samuels took her for a woman of ill repute. Upon reflection, he considered that to be the reason that two women would be traipsing around the forest.

Regardless of their indecency, a savage marking of their heathen ways, Samuels still posted two gunners to their escort. Behind them came the litter of captured weaponry. Bringing up the rear, the remainder of the crewmen escorted their prey.

Even if it were domesticated, the creature in tow could rend the guards to shambles in moments. It was for this reason that Samuels maintained a determined eye on the owner. Any slight command could induce disaster. Samuels made sure to glare at the prisoners occasionally, to at least avoid having a look of fear that might convince the captives to take action.

In spite of his natural concerns, Samuels kept in mind that his job was accomplished and a handsome benefit was due to him and his fellow crewmen. With the captain's permission, they would enjoy a longer rest and a larger ration once they were back out to sea.

All they had to do now was make it back to the castle.

* * *

Kagome was severely frightened by Inuyasha's wound. It was non-lethal, of course. But, infection could always rear its diseased head. What was worse was the fact that the victim went of his way to complain. 

"Damn wound. Damn human body. Damn foreigners!"

Kagome tried to console her friend, but only succeeded in receiving sharp nudges from the guards at her sides. Obviously, chivalry was lost on these men. Then again, she'd suspected as much for some time now. It wasn't a difficult task to realize it, after all.

How long had they been walking? They had already passed over the paths that brought them to the foreigners' hunting ground. Now they were trammeling on unfamiliar soil. Every now and again, Kagome would see lights from a village, but the Europeans gave these wide berth. Outside assistance was a lost cause; at least from humans, anyway. Kagome pinned her hopes to Shippo, wherever he was.

Out of the darkness, a foreboding shape rose up like a giant. Kagome tensed at the sight of the great stonewalls. Her friends instantly shared her feelings of dread. Everyone asked of himself or herself: "Where's Shippo?"

* * *

"I am quite pleased that your lordship should grace us with your presence," Marlowe, while speaking, bowed his head, with hat in hand. 

The lord was indifferent and spoke with that kind of tone, "Marlowe, you say you have proof of your guns' effectiveness. May we skip over your flattery?"

"But, of course," said the Englishman with a smirk. "I hate too much formality anyway."

Returning the hat to its proper place, Marlowe waved his men over, the two carrying the slain animals. They stood stone still as Marlowe continued.

"Here, your lordship, you will see that these fierce creatures, though powerful against weaker foes were no match for our firearms."

The lord looked on, showing no immediate concerns. Instead, he turned and nodded to the man standing next to him. The man, dressed in a priest's robes, stepped towards the dangling corpses, a refined air over him. Prudently, he examined the bodies.

Marlowe, at the same time, rubbed his thumb and index finger together, anxiously awaiting the "charlatan's professional judgment."

After reviewing the bear, a lynx, a baboon, and even a large hawk, the priest turned to the lord and shook his head. At this sign, Marlowe made a severe frown and curled his hand into a fist at his side.

"I ask that you forgive me Marlowe," the lord apologized with smug confidence. "But, it would seem that the 'ferocious beasts' you've killed aren't what you make them out to be. The animals you've brought to me are little else and could have been killed just as easily by any of my archers."

Marlowe chaffed under the lord's thumb. To think that he had tired his men out for a fool's errand… Suddenly his resolve stiffened as he remembered Samuels.

"Your lordship," Marlowe defiantly stepped forward. "If you will have patience, there is one more hunting party that has yet to come in. I'm quite sure they will have…"

"Forgive me, Captain Marlowe," the lord retorted peevishly, "but you have used up all of my patience. I've entertained you and your men for long enough and I must humbly ask that you leave. I trust that your ship will have left port by daybreak."

Felling his heart quickening under his restrained emotions, Marlowe knew his game was up. At least he felt that way until a sharp commotion issued from the main gate behind him. As everyone turned their attention to this disturbance, one of the castle guards came bounding toward the gathering.

The guard stopped in his tracks beside Marlowe and quickly bowed. The lord, in turn, gave the guard a stern nod. The guard was instantly at the lord's side whispering passionately.

Marlowe was greatly interested by this. He leaned to one side and carefully studied his lordship's features. His curiosity was rewarded as Marlowe spied out a crack in the lord's emotional armor. Whatever the guard was revealing to him was enough to raise his eyebrows, flare his nostrils, and distort his lips. Seeing that he was being watched, the lord turned narrowed eyes and suspicious scowls to his observer. Marlowe then focused his mind on the distant gate.

As soon as the messenger delivered his report, the lord gave a low grunt, accompanied by a quick nod. The dutiful servant dashed off to fulfill his obligation.

"It would seem, Marlowe," the lord began.

Marlowe made a determined effort to retain his indifferent frown. A professional businessman, Marlowe easily knew that a change in the market had made him a viable commodity once again. To overplay his hand might damage him.

"It would seem you were telling the truth. To apologize for my imprudent judgment from before, we will have to discuss your proposals further."

Marlowe bowed to this intelligent decision, "I am grateful. When should we reconvene?"

"Soon," the lord hinted. "First, let us review what your hunters have brought us."

Marlowe turned to see the small procession traversing the courtyard. At its head, two of the castle guards flanked Marlowe's rescuer, Samuels. Behind them came the rest of Marlowe's crew, along with their trophies. The experienced captain was slightly disturbed by the people Samuels had brought in; the sight of the monk especially annoyed him. Perhaps, this is why the lord was looking at him with a xenophobic contempt earlier. Marlowe immediately began contemplating a contingency plan, their harrowing exit from the castle. But, the moment he saw the creature at the rear, he relaxed. Marlowe flashed a praising grin to his subordinate.

The lord cleared his throat. "It would appear that your men have brought a more respectable specimen for us to examine. It is most impressive that they have captured it alive."

Marlowe turned his head to the lord. With a tight-lipped smile, he bowed his head to acknowledge the compliment.

"However," the lord interpreted, "I am curious as to why they have captured these people as well."

Marlowe assumed a more businesslike posture and quickly questioned Samuels in their own language.

"_Well, Captain,_" Samuels calmly explained, "_those people are the animal's owners._"

"_What?_"

"_I know sir, it's quite the mystery to me as well. But, it's the truth. Capturing them was unavoidable_."

"_I see_," Marlowe finished the conversation with a bit of consternation. The agitation was quickly evaporated by Marlowe's pragmatism.

In a cordial tone, Marlowe translated the information to the lord. Being sure to make the situation more favorable to the henchman's methods, Marlowe "lowered himself" to the lord's level. In language that the lord would understand, Marlowe spoke unflatteringly of the captives.

"It would seem, your lordship, that these people were captured, in league with this demon and were practicing dark arts of evil, within your domains."

As the lord raised an eyebrow in a moment of genuine interest, a voice exploded from behind Marlowe.

"That's a lie!"

Marlowe looked over his shoulder to see who dared. Seeing her defiant face and her shocking apparel, the Elizabethan merchant-mariner was quick to realize who it was.

She railed on, "These men kidnapped us because we're Kirara's friends, not her masters!"

Marlowe bit his lip. Turning to the lord, Marlowe softened his countenance, "Just the kind of talk you can expect of a sorceress hoping to cover her wicked ways."

Before an entire chorus of repudiation could be hurled toward the assembly, the lord spoke. Opening a fan and cooling his frustrated nerves, he addressed Marlowe.

"I do not doubt that you are lying to me Marlowe."

Instantly, the sea captain began rethinking the means of escape.

"However, you have lived up to your part of the bargain. If this creature is, indeed, a demon…"

The priest had but to glance at the creature to realize that it was giving off a powerful aura. Discerning this, he gave a nod of approval to his waiting patron.

Faithful in the authenticity of the creature, the lord continued in more cordial tones, "Then, I shall find it beneficial to reconsider your wares. Without regards to your methods."

Once again, Marlowe breathed easily. Despite claustrophobic moments, he'd never surrender his line of work. This adventure would make rousing stories for future social events. For the present, he returned to the matters at hand.

"That is most satisfying," Marlowe reciprocated. "I take it that you are ready to purchase?"

The lord turned a restraining eye to the forward acting businessman, "You get ahead of yourself. I did not say I was completely satisfied. If this demon is a friend to these travelers, then your vaunted weapons could have easily subdued the creature by means of coercing its companions. Your guns may destroy simple flesh and blood, but I have yet to see if the same is true for a powerful demon, such as this."

"Now hold on a minute," the one in red sharply protested. "Who do you people think you are?"

"Inuyasha, you need to relax," the woman on his left cautioned, trying to restrain him for the sake of his damaged shoulder.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled. "These guys need roughing up for all this kidnapping. They're even talking about killing Kirara!"

"He's right," the scandalous girl added. She then cast ugly looks to the Englishmen surrounding them. "You people have no right to do this to us, we've done nothing to you!"

Her ill-willed glaring rested on Marlowe. The scowl was matched by one of Marlowe's contemptible stares. Kagome then shot an independent-minded look to the stern warlord, "And how can you just let them wander the countryside, carrying random people away as prisoners?"

The young girl's impudence was quickly reaching the same level in the opinions of both Marlowe and the lord. They both realized how this girl could associate with such a wild company.

"I believe," Marlowe calmly stated to the lord, "we should continue our meeting in calmer surroundings.

For a brief moment, the lord and Marlowe saw eye to eye. An authoritative nod brought some of the castle guards to the opinionated captives. The warriors proceeded to remove them to a holding cell. An expected wave of complaints was sent forth. Amidst this, Marlowe paid special attention to the most vocal girl. While the prisoners were being roughly pushed to another part of the courtyard, Marlowe turned to the lord.

"Pardon me," Marlowe deftly spoke, "but perhaps you may indulge me for a moment, your lordship?"

The lord looked on in silent expectation.

"May I take that one," he asked, pointing to the girl with bare legs. "So as to ease the burden of holding so many prisoners."

The guards stopped their activities. A shock rippled through the five companions. Hardest hit was the girl in question. Everyone remained silent as the lord closed his eyes in silent meditation on the subject.

Why does he want me?

After an uncomfortable minute, the lord decided, "Very well. It was your men who captured them. Therefore I won't deny your little whim. Take her."

With a turn and nod from Marlowe, Samuels and two other men separated the girl from her friends. A cut of her connecting rope and she was plucked away. Ignoring her protests, Marlowe turned to the lord.

"Now," Marlowe responsibly asserted, "as to your purchase?"

Again the lord remained meditatively silent for a moment or two. In spite of the high-pressure sales tactic, he spoke, "Yes. We will have a live demonstration of your weapons later. First, we will need to properly restrain the demon."

Acting on this signal, the priest stepped forward, immediately followed by two apprentices under his tutelage. Before the creature could react to the priest and his assistants, the holy man produced a strip of paper with symbols on it, a _sutra_. Marlowe instantly recognized the native charm. In a moment, the priest slipped the sutra beneath the rope collar around the beast's neck. To the English, the only effect seemed to be that the creature was relaxed.

Having "properly" restrained the creature, the priest motioned for the tow apprentices to shepherd it to another part of the courtyard. Using staffs decorated with charms, the apprentices calmly motivated Kirara to a far corner. Once it was in position, a tame pussycat, the master spiritualist went about constructing a frail fencing of sutra scrolls, string, and small sticks. As this was being done, the lord continued the conversation.

"It will take some time for the priest and his disciples to prepare the arrows for our little demonstration."

Marlowe attempted an interruption, but was, himself, interrupted.

"Before I can allow you to shoot the demon, I want my archers to be able to finish the creature, should you fail. If the arrows are unnecessary, then I will buy your guns for the agreed upon price."

Only one more stipulation, only one more and, then, the transaction could be completed. With absolute confidence, Marlowe smiled and bowed to the lord.

"Most agreeable, your lordship," he skillfully fawned. "My men and I will return to our ship. We will then return when all is ready. Which will be, when?"

The lord declared, "You shall be sent for, at the earliest convenience. As I imagine, you must want this business resolved as quickly as I do."

Marlowe smiled once again, bowed a final time, and walked with this crewmen, their new guest in tow.


	5. Act 5

How much worse can this get?

Kagome was in no mood to struggle with the brutes that now surrounded her. They were armed, obviously ill tempered, but weren't making an effort to hurt her. If they were going to hurt her, then they would have already killed her and left her for dead in the woods. This wasn't enough to entirely comfort her, though. She was, after all, a fifteen year-old female in the clutches of foreign men of questionable ethics.

Fretting over her immediate future, Kagome received a ringing endorsement for her fears. One of the musketeers, walking closely behind her, lurched forward and "accidentally" grabbed Kagome's right buttock.

A sudden wave of disgusted trembling ran over her skin. The color rapidly drained from her face and she was left pale. Out of her cold countenance, red embers flared into a red-faced fury. Kagome span around to look her harasser square in his bulldog face. He was wearing a short-lived smile.

"'_Ow's 'bout ye 'turn the other cheek', darlin'?_"

His English, already difficult to understand amongst his countrymen, was entirely lost on the young Japanese. However, more than the language barrier kept Kagome from finding the young man's jibes funny.

A loud cracking sound sent the offensive young man reeling backwards a couple steps. His injured face was distorted into a grimace. Removing his hand, it could be seen that long delicate fingers could leave long, thin, stripes across any face. The awkward silence that filled the air made it a moment stuck in time. This was instantly changed, however, when the young man with bulldog's features roared towards Kagome, screeching things that she was better off not being able to translate.

Despite her lack of linguistic skills, Kagome quickly understood that the red marks led to a completely reddened face, contorted in rage and barreling towards her. This flare of hatred caused Kagome to stumble backwards, but this didn't help her escape the man's wrath as he grabbed her arm in one hand and raised the other in a fist.

"_I'll teach ye, ye filty little 'eathen!_"

"_Mr. Carpenter!_"

An invisible hand stopped the brutish lout. It was the one European who spoke the language fluently and talked the lord into giving Kagome to him. Kagome didn't know this man, or what his motivations were, but sorely appreciated his hold over the aggressive deviant. Their conversation, which was completely alien to her, was continued.

"_You forget yourself, midshipman!_"

"_But, sir,_" Carpenter protested, "_that wretched 'arpy struck me face, she did!_"

Kagome tensed when she saw the man, once again on horseback, turn a studious eye to her.

"_Mr. Carpenter,_" his words floating around her, "_as I am entirely familiar with your character, I have no qualms with this woman bashing your brains out._"

The superior scowled at the guilty party for a few moments before snapping, "_Now, remove yourself to the rear of the column and mind your wandering hands. Otherwise I'll strike you myself, and then have you consigned to the brig!_"

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a reputation for keeping such promises made the rider a scourge of a disobedient man's life. The young man instantly made for the rear of the group, where he would be safe from temptations.

The man on horseback turned his eyes to Kagome again. This time with a graven face, one that gave a piercing gaze. The look was more disconcerting than the grasping palm of the bulldog-faced young man. It seemed more malicious than mere lust.

"Sorry."

She barely caught the apology, if that was what he had said. The imperious European had spoken with perfect clarity. Still, it was unsettling that he had made the move to apologize. Something invaders aren't obligated to do.

Just what do they want with me?

Coming to the edge of the woods, they all reached a clearing, a beach. The waves of the ocean rose and fell in dark pulses. From out of the waves, a dark shape protruded skyward. The broad body and high spires resting on the water suggested the outline of a ship. At the edge of the waters, skiffs patiently waited to carry those present aboard the larger craft. Kagome's heart sank.

* * *

"Go on, get in there!"

Rough shoves following the command easily placed Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha into their new cell. The gruff dungeon masters were oblivious to Inuyasha's wound, even when they had caused him to stumble and fall on the damaged shoulder. The gash had attempted to heal, but the rough treatment ripped the tender flesh anew and caused fresh blood to spill forth. Neither attentive to, nor sympathetic with, this suffering the guards callously began to close the door.

Sango was the first to stand and speak. Enraged by the series of events that led to this most recent abuse, Sango voiced her indignation.

"What kind of treatment is this for innocent people? We've done nothing illegal, and Miroku's even a monk! Just where do you get the idea to…"

Sango was cut short by the guards' uncouth response, "Yeah, yeah." The thundering slam of the prison door ended the discourse over human rights. Before Sango's temper could flare any higher, Inuyasha's grunting pains seized her attention.

The pains, which ached down to the chipped and cracked bones, were sapping him of his limited energies. He considered this further evidence of why he should be disgusted with a completely human body. As a demon he could have shrugged the searing hot wound off as if it were mild rain. The fatalistic existence that was occasionally forced upon him caused him to cherish his demon's blood all the more.

Presently, Inuyasha was locked in a hopeless struggle to set himself upright. Observing the weakened half-demon's pitiful crusade to lift himself up, Miroku and Sango came to his assistance.

"Get off," his combative nature challenged. Despite their good intentions behind their actions, Inuyasha still took this as a sign of weakness on his part. "I'll be fine, I just have to rest up a little bit."

Sango disagreed with his diagnosis saying, "Don't be so stubborn, especially now. We're in serious trouble and you have a terrible gash in your shoulder."

Miroku offered his secondary opinion, "That's right, if we are to have any hope of escape, you'll need to be well taken care of. Now, lie still!"

With a slightly more than rough shove, Miroku risked a violation of his pacifist's vows, but accomplished his objective. Seeing the wisdom in their protests, and physical abuse, Inuyasha reluctantly resigned himself to medical treatment. Instead, as his friends took various lengths of bandage from some pieces of Miroku's robes, Inuyasha swore various oaths about his misfortunes and at his friends when they mismanaged his wound. In spite of the tirade, which caused Sango to blush in embarrassment under such an entirely masculine howling, the likes of which she'd never heard in her life, they finally completed the operation.

Some time after Inuyasha's ordeal, a decent conversation had gotten under way. The topic of the discussion varied along details relating to their international captors, the purpose of their incarceration, and the chances of escape.

"We've got to get out of here!"

Inuyasha's explosive talk drove Miroku to correct his behavior, "Keep your voice down Inuyasha. Screaming like that will get the guards' attention."

Miroku's face softened as he became more secretive, "Besides, no good can come from our imprisonment, so we already know that we must escape."

"For the good of Kirara," Sango grimly added.

"And Kagome," Inuyasha spat with vengeful wrath.

Considering the stakes, the trio stood up and began to survey their prison. The thick stones that comprised the walls were too strong to give way to their best efforts. The only door was a sturdy gateway that would laugh at them, secured by its durable planks and heavy iron joints and couplings. The thin streams of bonfire light also mocked them since these were protected from the three by well-anchored bars embedded in the window. None of these vigilant obstacles offered a chance for adults to escape, sending those present into mournful consideration. Indeed, their fates rested in the small hands of Shippo, wherever he was. Inuyasha cursed the sensitive demon-child for his delay.

Where was he?

* * *

Shippo was actually doing his very best to help his dear friends. Unfortunately, the castle was a fortress constructed to withstand a mighty human army. The stone and earthwork fortifications easily intimated a small demon, especially a young one like Shippo. He stood at the castle wall, gazing up it in puny amazement.

How am I supposed to breech this?

Shippo studied the wall for some time. He already knew that the wall, really posed no true opposition. Any number of his tricks could easily get him inside the castle. He could even scale the wall with is bare claws. What wracked his brain were the limitless possibilities before him.

For a moment, Shippo fantasized about a heroic rescue that would be worthy of the great masters to record in verse and paints. Although a spirited boy, Shippo wasn't imaginative, or foolish, enough to believe his own fiction. It was after coming to his senses that Shippo determined that a "cloak and dagger" style entrance would be best.

Reaching into his pockets, Shippo produced two scarves that matched his green kimono. Taking one, he bound his hair close to his scalp and covered his ears. The second scarf he used to conceal his nose and mouth. None of this made him less noticeable, but it did give a psychological boost to his courage. Feeling "extra sneaky", the cunning fox-demon slipped away, looking for a shadier part of the castle.

* * *

When Kagome was brought to her quarters aboard ship, she was less than enthusiastic when it was proved to be the ship's brig. She stared disbelievingly to her escort, the same European who spoke in broken words.

"You've got to be kidding."

He responded coolly, "Too bad. All prisoners stay here."

An inhospitable nudge guided Kagome into the foul smelling cell. Stopping in the center, she turned to look the man in the face. She was on the verge of lodging another protest, but her escort had none of it. Before she could act further, he rolled his eyes at her, as if she were at fault for some rudeness she was unaware of. He then slammed the cell door shut and locked it.

Seeing the light from his candle fading, and hearing his footsteps trotting away, Kagome dashed over to the tiny hole in the door. Pressing her face to the bars, she shrieked, "Jerk!"

Kagome's shout was answered by the slamming of another door. Standing in the overpowering darkness, Kagome felt utterly despondent. Her lot only worsened when she heard the chattering squeaks of a rat, somewhere in the dark cell. Disgusted and distressed, she groaned from the pressure she felt on her lungs.


	6. Next Time

"I know traveling to the Feudal Era is weird enough, but imagine being kidnapped by Shakespearean Era Europeans! The odds are just impossible! What do you want now? What? You say your captain wants to talk with me?"

"That can't be good!"

"Pipe down Inuyasha. It's not like I want to see him."

"Yeah? Then, why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

"I think it's a beautiful dress! Just look at the beautiful colors and professional braiding!"

"Yeah, yeah… You're still going to him, and in better shape than the rest of us."

"You're impossible! Next time:

_**Kagome and Marlowe – Conflicting Cultures!**_

I hope we can get out of this!"

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
